<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pantera by Thirstyvampyre</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28117320">Pantera</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirstyvampyre/pseuds/Thirstyvampyre'>Thirstyvampyre</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:28:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28117320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirstyvampyre/pseuds/Thirstyvampyre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of headcanons for Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Original Character(s), Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Reader, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pantera</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>
  <span>The love languages featuring:</span>
</h2><p>
  <span>Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez</span>
</p><ul>
<li><span>Words of affirmation: </span></li>
<ul>
<li><span>He gives you compliments now and then, mostly physical or sexual ones, but that's about as far as he'll go. Anything softer makes him flustered and uncomfortable. He'll express himself self in a gruff, almost backhanded way. The same holds true for when you are the one talking, though he does feel a proud sort of warmth mostly hidden inside.</span></li>
</ul>
<li><span>Physical touch: </span></li>
<ul>
<li><span>In the beginning of your relationship he doesn't intitiate contact in a nonsexual way. He tolerates it for brief periods, it feels vulnerable to him. As the relationship progresses, he will enjoy it more and even initiate cuddling.</span></li>
</ul>
<li><span>Acts of service: </span></li>
<ul>
<li><span>He will protect you, as well as do some heavy lifting or grabbing things from high places, but that's as far as he'll go. If you're taking care of him though, he loves it. It makes him feel like a king, as long as you aren't babying him.</span></li>
</ul>
<li><span>Gift giving: </span></li>
<ul>
<li><span>Sometimes when he's out and sees something you'd like he will steal it for you. This is more a spur of the moment kind of thing, he doesn't plan on getting you gifts nor does he hand make you anything. Action movies and music based things are a safe bet for gifts to give him. (He likes metal the most.) Giving him something handmade would fluster him, even if he tries to hide it. He would put it somewhere safe but rarely, if ever, take it out. He does think about it on occasion but he doesn't want to seem soft.</span></li>
</ul>
<li><span>Quality time: </span></li>
<ul>
<li><span>This is the most common one. Y'all don't spend a lot of time talking but it's meaningful to him. He spends a lot of time getting into fights but with you he can relax. Besides, he wouldn't spend time with you if he didn't like you so much. He's happy to be around you, whether it's watching movies, sparring, or you're cheering him on while he fights. He'll do things with you that he doesn't care for because it means being with you and making you happy, even if he grumbles about it.</span></li>
</ul>
</ul>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>